Just a Moment
by kickcows
Summary: After a grueling mission, Axel returned back to the castle, wanting some peace and quiet. However, it seemed that another had a different plan for him. Story takes place prior to the events of '358/2 Days'. Written for AkuSai Day 2012. One shot. Rated M for - PWP, yaoi, suggested situations.


**Happy AkuSai day! Have a yummy smut-tastic story with my OTP for this fandom. **

* * *

Axel was sitting on his bed, doing his best to unwind after returning from a week's long mission to Castle Oblivion, when there was a soft knock on his door. Looking over at the door, he didn't bother to say anything, as he had no desire to interact with whoever was behind the door. He was stripped down to his boxers, his cloak discarded by the door, covered in some type of slime from an experiment gone wrong in the Castle, thanks to the pesky scientist. He just wanted to sit and not think of a darn thing. However, the person on the other side of the door had a different agenda.

Instead of another soft knock, it became an incessant sharp knocking, the person refusing to take Axel's silence. Grumbling, he walked over to the door, the knocking still persisting as he was opening the door. He stood in the doorway, his left eyebrow raised, surprised to see who was standing there. "Saix? What are you doing out here?"

"Help me," Saix said, looking back and forth, watching for anyone in the hallway.

The redhead sighed. "Help you with what? Can't you see that I was trying to get to sleep? I'm tired. I don't know if you know this or not, but I had a really shitty mission, that _you_ sent me on. I just want to sleep."

"Please." Saix' voice didn't sound normal. It sounded...nice. Unsure what the bluenette was up to, Axel decided to play his game and moved to the side, opening a path for him to enter his room. "Thank you," Saix' voice came out strained as he walked into his bedroom. Axel wasn't sure if he should close the door, or keep it open, as he didn't want to be caught with their Superior's boyfriend alone. Going against his better judgement, he shut the door quietly.

As the door closed, Axel soon found himself pressed against it, the bluenette's body in full contact with his. "Sai?"

"Help me, please..." Saix said, placing his hands on Axel's bare chest. "I... I don't know what's happening to me..."

Groaning at the physical contact, something Axel hadn't had a lot of since becoming a Nobody, he stared down into the bluenette's vividly bright amber eyes. "Did something happen?" His own voice came out strained, the sound surprising both of them. _What the hell is going on with me?_ He could feel the heat begin to race through him, due to the close proximity of the bluenette.

"I...I..." Saix shook his head, closing his eyes tightly. "I think that they poisoned me."

That got Axel's attention. "Poisoned you? Who would do something like that?" He shook his head, his arms naturally wrapping around the bluenette's body, pulling him into a close hug. Almost at once, memories flooded his mind of when the two of them had been human, and had been the best of friends. Biting his lower lip, Axel held on to him protectively.

"Number IV." Saix clung to Axel, his gloved hands touching the redhead's chest. Axel leaned his head back, moaning softly as he felt the tips of Saix' gloved fingers rub against his nipples.

Concentrating on the words that the bluenette was spilling out, rather than trying to push his chest more against his wandering fingers, Axel spoke quietly. "Oh? What did Vexen do to you?"

"He gave me a potion, said that Superior wanted me to have it." The bluenette's voice broke at the mention of Xemnas, shaking his head. "I don't like this potion, Lea."

Axel's arms instinctively squeezed the man closer to his body as he heard his true name fall from his lips. "Did he say what type of potion it was?" Axel was too afraid of using the bluenette's true name, as they had never said it to each other since before they had become like they were. He moaned low as he felt Saix' tongue lick his chest, loosening the grip he had on the bluenette. "S-Sai...?"

Licking his chest more, Saix groaned low in his throat. "He...he did not say. But he said that Superior was requesting I take it now, and would be meeting me in a few hours to see how the affects of it worked." His tongue moved across Axel's left nipple, causing the redhead to raise his hand to his mouth, biting on the back of his hand to stifle the loud moan that wanted to fall from his throat. Looking up at him, Saix panted softly. "Does this feel nice, Lea?"

"Why...why do you keep calling me that?" Axel asked, his eyes locking onto Saix' amber ones. "That's not my name anymore." The redhead was trying to not allow his confusion to take over, and was just trying to feel the other man's body on his. He gripped the bluenette's shoulder as he felt Saix begin to grind against his leg. "W-W-Wait!" Axel groaned, his body igniting with a wave of lust as he felt the bluenette's hard-on rub against his leg.

Saix shook his head. "I can't, Lea...I need your help. Please. It hurts. I hurt." Saix whined softly, rocking his hips more against the redhead.

"He gave you a potion to increase your...nnngh...sex drive...didn't he?" Axel groaned, unable to stop his body from reacting to the bluenette's touches. Saix had begun to bite his nipple, in a fervored attempt to get more out of the redhead. "S-Stop...please..." Axel tried to push the bluenette away, but was met with a fierce resistance as his back stayed against the door. "Isa, please!"

That got the bluenette's attention. Saix lifted his head, and stared blankly into Axel's emerald eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Axel said, pushing himself off of the door. Reaching behind him, he locked the door to his room, hoping that no one would try and bother him. He took Saix' hand and led him over to his bed. "I just didn't want to stand anymore. Since you seem to need help with your..._problem_, I want to do this right." He felt the color twinge his cheeks, embarrassed that he admitted to the bluenette that he wanted him. He lifted his head and met Saix' heated gaze. "Let me help."

"Please?" Saix' voice came out in a soft pant as he sat down on the bed. Kneeling on the floor between the bluenette's legs, Axel gently pulled on the zipper of Saix' cloak. "I...I'm so hot right now." Saix moaned, pushing his body forward, moving towards Axel.

Taking a deep breath, Axel lowered his face and pushed against the bluenette's groin, groaning softly as his nose hit the rock hard bulge in Saix' pants. "You are stiffer than a board," Axel held on to the bluenette's hips as he pushed against him more. Axel pulled back, a soft whine emitting from Saix filling his ears. "Let me get you undressed, so I can do this properly." He looked up, a small smirk on his lips.

"H-Hurry..." Saix nodded, staying perfectly still for the redhead.

Axel pushed Saix' cloak off of him, the material laying on the bed, blending in with the dark fabric of the black comforter that was on the bed. He lifted Saix' undershirt up, pulling it over the blunette's head. As he was pulling it over the bluenette's eyes, Axel leaned down and quickly caught his soft lips in a searing kiss. Both men moaned as their lips connected, neither having experienced each other in this intimate manner. Their tongues touched hesitantly, sending sparks through both of their bodies, as their pink appendages touched one another. Pushing his tongue across the bluenette's, Axel deepened the kiss, the bluenette all too willing to follow in their silent dance for dominance. Axel groaned as he felt the bluenette shift his weight on the bed, and soon found himself laying on his back, looking up into Saix' amber eyes, his undershirt no longer on the bluenette's body. He let out a low moan as Saix pulled off his boxers, exposing his body to the bluenette.

Placing two fingers against Axel's lips, Saix licked his lips. "Help me?" The same two words that first started this chain reaction came out of his mouth, his voice no longer worried or anxious, but held the smallest hint of what was to come. Nodding, Axel took the two fingers into his mouth, sucking on the digits gently. Saix placed his hand on the redhead's chest, his sharp nails digging into his flesh, leaving marks on his body. Axel closed his eyes and moaned loud, arching his chest up to feel more of the those nails on his body. Sucking on his fingers, Axel rocked his hips, his tongue rubbing against each knuckle on Saix' finger, aching to feel it somewhere other than his mouth. It had been a very long time since he had been in an intimate situation, and now, with the bluenette on some sort of sex potion, he was feeling all too willing to help take care of the problem. He turned his head, letting Saix' fingers fall out of his mouth.

He spread his legs, moans as the blunt nails on the hand that had just been in his mouth pushed against his entrance, teasing him. "P-Please...just do it..." Axel moaned, knowing that if his body was needing the act to take place, he was sure that the bluenette was feeling it worse than he was. "I don't want to wait..."

"Very well," Saix licked the side of Axel's neck as he pushed his index finger into his tight channel. Axel tossed his head back, gripping the sheets of the bed tightly as the bluenette's finger probed inside of him. He calmed himself, willing his body to not spasm as it wanted to, with the new intrusion into his body. "That's it, Lea..." Saix whispered in his ear, making the redhead moan softly. "Just let me prep you, so you can help me ease my pain..."

"P-Pain..." Axel moaned, pushing back against the finger that was deep inside of him. He cried out as the bluenette pushed against the bundle of nerves deep within him, making his arousal throb with need. He let out a loud groan as Saix pushed another finger into him, scissoring both fingers almost immediately. "Aaah..."

As the pressure began to intensify, Saix suddenly removed his fingers, making the redhead feel completely empty. Now it was his turn to whine softly, hating that the feeling was gone. He heard the bluenette lower a zipper, understanding that he was getting undressed, as Axel had failed to finish the job for him. He moved back on the bed, wanting to give Saix more room, as he was laying across it. Switching so that his head was pointed towards his headboard, Axel watched the bluenette crawl back onto the bed and settle between his legs. Sitting up quickly, Axel saw that the bluenette's arousal was as swollen as his was, iridescent liquid leaking from the small hole at the top of the crown. Bending at his waist, Axel quickly wrapped his lips around the tip, groaning as he tasted the sweetness that was all too familiar, as a flash of a memory crossed his mind, the bluenette and himself engaging in a similar activity, only years younger. He looked up and saw that Saix was watching him, encouraging him to continue. Axel slipped his mouth lower, groaning as the bluenette moved his hips forward, pushing his arousal further into his mouth. His nose inhaled the hint of musk, as it pushed against the kinky curls at the base of the bluenette's arousal. He could feel his own arousal start to weep, the small amount of liquid that had been pooling at the tip beginning to slide down the length of his shaft. Hollowing his cheeks, Axel groaned as he felt the head of Saix' arousal push against the back of this throat, allowing his tongue to rub against the vein as he sucked more. Once Axel felt he was coated enough, and his need to feel more began to overwhelm him, he pulled his head back and laid back down on the bed.

"R-Ready..?" Saix panted, placing himself at Axel's entrance.

Nodding his head, Axel stayed still, spreading his legs as much as he could. He groaned as he felt just the tip push into his body, anxious to make the bluenette move faster. Saix pushed himself in with one quick thrust, making both Nobodies moan loud at the intense pleasure that spiked through both of their bodies. There was no time to go slow. They both ached to feel their release, Saix more than Axel, as he knew that it would help abate whatever the potion Vexen had given to him. The redhead pushed back against the bluenette's thrusts, finding that the deeper he penetrated him, the better it felt.

"Lea...Oh, Lea..." Saix moaned into his ear, making the redhead lose all thought. The more he heard his human name, the more he wanted the bluenette to never call him anything else.

He opened his mouth, groaning softly. "Isa...Isa, please don't stop...please..." He wrapped his legs around the bluenette's body, crying out as Saix hit his bundle of nerves once more, sending a jolt through his body. "Aaah!" He involuntarily cried out, pushing himself back against the bluenette, wanting to feel him hit that part of his body once more.

"I...I won't..." Saix began to howl softly, pumping his hips at a fast speed, thrusting hard into Axel's sweet spot over and over.

Reaching down, Axel stroked himself fast, matching the intensity of Saix' thrusts. He began to throb in his hands, signaling his impending release. With a few more strokes, he cried out, "Isa!" as he released onto his hand, the bluenette mumbling his true name over and over into his ear as he met his orgasm as well.

The two lay there, panting hard, their bodies sticking together with a mixture of sweat and cum from Axel's own release. Wrapping his arms around the bluenette, Axel could feel that Saix was still just as hard as he had been before his release. "Do...do you need more?" He asked, kissing the side of Saix' neck, pulling the blue strands away to expose more of his skin.

"Yes," Saix moaned, pushing himself back into Axel's body, making the redhead moan low. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

Gently pulling his hips back, Axel felt the bluenette fall out of him. Saix whined softly, humping the empty air. Groaning at the sight, Axel turned around, settling on his hands and knees. "Isa..." He whispered, the softness of his speech heard even over the soft whines of the bluenette.

Without warning, Saix gripped the redhead's hips and quickly thrust into him, making both men moan loud. Leaning his head forward, Axel gripped the pillow beneath him as the bluenette set a ruthless pace, thrusting harder and harder into him with each buck of his hips. Axel screamed into the pillow, pushing back against Saix' body. With each thrust came another spill of his human name falling from Saix' lips, igniting a silent passion in his body that hadn't been there before. Axel felt his arousal begin to throb, hard once more as Saix pumped himself faster into him. Reaching down, keeping the pillow pressed against his face as the moans were only increasing in pitch as Saix rocked his body harder, Axel began to touch himself. His head lifted up as he felt Saix' hand wrap around his own, the two of them stroking his arousal together. The redhead only lasted a few strokes before he was spilling his release onto both of their hands, squeezing tightly around the bluenette's arousal buried deep inside of him. Saix let out a loud shout as he released once more, his name tumbling out from his lips.

Panting hard, Axel turned his head to the side as the bluenette pulled out of him, collapsing on the bed. "Now...how...do...you...feel...Isa...?" The name slipped out unintentionally, but it seemed that the bluenette did not mind.

"Much...better..." Saix nuzzled the side of Axel's face, moaning softly. "It seems to have helped...as I don't feel as hot as I did before..."

He wrapped an arm around the bluenette, pulling him close to his chest. "Is..Xemnas..going to be...upset with me...?"

"No," Saix said, shaking his head. "I won't allow him to be. I'll just...I'll just go and take another dose. I'll tell Vexen it didn't work before."

Axel opened his eyes and looked into Saix' amber eyes. "Why did you come here, then? I thought you were trying to get rid of it."

"I...I don't know." Saix said, his voice quiet. "Something brought me here. I didn't want to go to anyone else."

Pulling the bluenette closer, Axel pressed his lips against his pointed ear, kissing his earlobe gently. "I'm glad you came to me, Isa."

"Lea..." Saix said, snuggling closer. "Is it alright if I just rest here for a few minutes?"

"Of course."

The two lay together for a brief moment, before the bluenette disentangled himself from Axel's body, getting dressed. Neither said a word to each other, for neither wanted to say goodbye. Before Saix left the room, they shared a glance, both understanding that it was just a moment. It would only ever be that. Axel turned away from the closed door and shut his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep, hearing his human name being spoken over and over by the one man he knew he'd always love.


End file.
